gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kain Edaeon (GS:E)
Kain Edaeon is the Successor to the Imperial Line of the Newtype Empire in Gundam Seed: Eden, he is the eldest brother of Kira Yamato and a major political and economical power within the PLANTs Supreme Council that the Supreme Chairman takes advice and aid from, Kain is in a relationship with Than Veia who is also his bodyguard and loyal friend. Personality and traits Kain's personality is described as friendly but cold despite the flare he has for a Newtype Empire in the future, he is described by Than as an "Event Horizon", where Light inside him or past him are blocked by impassable Darkness as seen often with a Black Hole making the light nothing more than food for its growing power - he is the Darkest Darkness. He also knows how to enforce his will in the current day, a rare virtue in the world today, it is said that if he wished it he could force the entire Earth Sphere to bow to that will. He has been described as a Master Strategist and as quoted himself: "is always one step ahead" and "always has a backup plan", he is one of the few people to overwhelm and defeat Chess Masters like Gilbert Durandal during a match, Kain also funds a lot of essential and non-essential research in The Eden particularly Superweapons and other unique bits of Technology. Kain has been revealed to be somewhat Sexist and threatens females including Lacus Clyne, when they get in his way or speak out against him or (as he puts it) "touches what belongs to him", his respect and adoration go to Kira almost fanatically being often mistaken as a one-sided incest love while in reality his romantic and sexual feelings go to Than. Physical Appearance Ever since Kain became an Ace and a high ranked member of the PLANTs Political and Military Regime he was allowed a personal outfit, Kain’s shoes are White Leather while his pants were black leather except for the crotch area which held white leather instead and a red leather belt was also there for little more than appearance, Kain’s shirt meanwhile looks like leather body armour that cut off at the armpit. Kain also has two upper arm bracelets made of rare Ebony Gold and an necklace with an a Kite shaped Amethyst at the end that Kira had picked out for him when they were together in their childhood, on Kain’s left wrist there was a watch while on Kain’s right lower arm there was instead a Black Leather arm warmer. Biography Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers Kain Edaeon is the only Newtype Emperor in existence whom has a similar spiritual form as that described of the physical form belonging to the first Newtype Emperor: the mythological son of the Death Goddess, because of this and his high natural skills, the Newtype Nobles believe that Kain despite being young in Newtype terms is quite powerful and will only become stronger therefore this is actually a new start for Newtype Kind. Abilities *'Massive Spacial Awareness' - Kain Edaeon is believed to be able to sense every attack launched at him a full two minutes before they impact with ease compared to the medium of a minute detection time by lesser Newtypes, because of this he can easily plot a counter-attack before he even has to defend against the attack. *'Advanced Mental Processing' - Kain is described as nothing less than an eccentric genius and many of his ideas have been put forward for the Good of Newtypes everywhere, Kain can also think up ten Chess moves within thirty seconds and this is effective with his extremely high special awareness, Kain can easily predict and counter any enemies he fights. Quotes Gallery Caius_Render_FFXIII-2.png|Kain's "true form", as described by Kara, being similar to the description of the first Newtype Emperor. Theme Kain's theme is dark and grand like his personality and title as Newtype Emperor, Kara claims that this official sounding song has spiritual psychology to that of the First Newtype Emperor and the Genesis of their Race, a point is also mentioned by Kara that Kain's true spiritual form and personality is an awful lot like the first Newtype Emperor: the foretold son of the Goddess of Death, who has the fate of balancing the world through governance of the divine children - the Newtypes. Lyrics :Dea Mortis, juravi :Carissimam servaturum :Dea Mortis, servabo :Ut tempora recte ducan :Etsi cor in Chao, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat :Occurram et obviam ibo. Translation :Goddess of Death, I will keep :My vow my beloved, :Goddess of Death, I will see to it :That time is steered in the right direction :Though I am drawn by the heart of Chaos, :Or beautiful Fortune, I shall bear it :Those shall I meet and face Origins The Song is actually the Theme of Caius from Final Fantasy XIII-2.